Even Piell
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Lannik | master = | padawans = | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 20 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Lannik | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,22 meter | haarkleur = Zwart, Grijs | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (groen) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} thumb|right|250px|Piell tijdens de Clone Wars thumb|right|250px|Master Piell is stervende Even Piell was een van de Jedi Masters die zetelden in de Jedi High Council tijdens het laatste decennium van de Galactic Republic. Biografie Even Piell was een Lannik, geboren op de planeet met dezelfde naam als zijn species. Hij was klein van gestalte maar daarom niet minder sterk in de Force. Op jonge leeftijd werd Piell meegenomen naar Coruscant waar hij aan zijn opleiding als Jedi begon. Piell werd een gerespecteerd lid van de Jedi Order en zijn kracht met de Lightsaber was bekend. Hij volgde een strikte code van een Lannik krijger waardoor hij zijn kalmte en wijsheid bewaarde gedurende moeilijke omstandigheden. Even Piell werd daarom vaak aanzien als een Jedi zonder enig gevoel voor humor. Piell werd dan ook uitgekozen om te zetelen in de Jedi High Council. Piell had zijn linkeroog verloren in een gevecht met tegenstanders die hem hadden onderschat. Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo was Piell één van de getuigen van de ontdekking van Anakin Skywalker door Qui-Gon Jinn. Daarna reisde Piell ook mee naar Naboo om de begrafenis van Qui-Gon bij te wonen. Zo’n tien jaar later zetelde Piell nog steeds in de Jedi High Council. Hij was één van de Jedi die meevocht in de Battle of Geonosis en één van de weinige Jedi die het gevecht overleefde. Tijdens de Clone Wars zat Piell nog steeds in de High Council en maakte hij mee hoe Anakin Skywalker werd geridderd als Jedi Knight. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Piell gevangengenomen samen met Captain Wilhuff Tarkin en naar de The Citadel gebracht. Piell wist immers de coördinaten van de Nexus Route, een kostbare route die zowel naar de Republic als naar de CIS leidde. Piell en Tarkin memoriseerden echter elk de helft van de route zodat geen van beiden alle info zou kunnen loslaten indien ze zouden bezwijken onder de folteringen. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano zetten echter een reddingsoperatie op poten met steun van Plo Koon om Even Piell en Tarkin te bevrijden. Ontsnappen uit The Citadel bleek niet makkelijk te zijn, zeker niet toen de Shuttle van de Jedi werd opgeblazen door Sobecks Droids. De groep werd steeds meer in het nauw gedreven. Toen Crab Droids Piells groep aanvielen, en Anakin en Obi-Wan elders strijd leverden, offerden Piell en Ahsoka Tano zich op om de Droids tegen te houden. Dit leek goed af te lopen totdat een Anooba gebruik maakte van een kleine onoplettendheid bij Piell in een duel met een Crab Droid. Het dier sleurde de Lannik heen en weer en verwondde hem dodelijk. Een stervende Piell kon nog net de info over de Nexus Route aan Ahsoka toevertrouwen. Toen Ahsoka het lichaam van Master Piell naar de anderen bracht, zorgden Obi-Wan en Anakin ervoor dat het lichaam in een deken werd gehuld. Ze vertrouwden Master Piell toe aan de lava van Lola Sayu. Legends * Voor de Invasion of Naboo was Piell betrokken in problemen op Lannik met een anti-monarchistische beweging genaamd Red Iaro. Deze groep werd nog eens gesteund door andere regeringen die voordeel haalden uit het falen van de monarchie. Na jarenlange strijd begon Red Iaro meer en meer drastische maatregelen te nemen om hun doel te bereiken. Tijdens een diplomatiek bezoek van de planeet Corellia werd een zelfmoordaanslag gepleegd op de koninklijke familie. Gelukkig kon Piell zeven van de acht aanvallers afweren. De leider, Myk’chur Finux Zug, kon ontkomen. Zug had met een gelukstreffer het linkeroog van Piell beschadigd maar ook de Jedi had Zug niet zonder verminking aan zijn gelaat laten ontkomen. Onder de personen die waren gered, bevonden zich de ouders van Adi Gallia. Piell weigerde om zich te laten opereren aan zijn oog en droeg zijn litteken met trots als teken van moed. Piell zou met Myk'chur Finux Zug afrekenen op Malastare toen er een vredesbestand zou worden gesloten met Red Iaro en de prins van Lannik. Dit was echter een valstrik van Red Iaro die opnieuw probeerden om de koninklijke familie te vermoorden * Dit was Piells einde volgens het leesboek Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight: Piell overleefde Order 66 en ontsnapte uit de Jedi Temple naar de onderste regionen van Coruscant. Daar leefde hij als een paria, opgejaagd door de Stormtroopers van The Empire. Piell werd echter opgespoord door Stormtroopers in een verlaten casino. Nadat Piell hen had ontweken, verblindde een Flash Grenade het oog van Even waardoor hij niet meer kon reageren toen er een granaat werd gegooid. Piell werd verpletterd door brokstukken die op hem vielen. Net alvorens hij stierf, vroeg hij aan Nick Rostu om zijn voormalig Padawan Jax Pavan te zoeken. Achter de Schermen *Michaela Cottrell speelde Piell in ‘Episode I’ en in het archiefbeeld in ‘Episode II. *Sommigen dachten zelfs dat Piell tot hetzelfde species als Yoda behoorde... *Alvorens Piell stierf in 'Citadel Rescue' overleefde de Lannik Order 66 om uiteindelijk te sneuvelen in het leesboek 'Jedi Twilight'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue Bron *Even Piell in de Databank *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Emissaries to Malastare – Comic *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight - Leesboek, niet langer geldig als bron voor Piell. category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Council leden Categorie:Lannik